Jeanette's Songbook
by Blumacaw13
Summary: A serie of author written songs and one-shots featuring Jeanette Miller!
1. Duet

**A/N: Rupert Grint's biggest fan gave me permission to do this via PM; and all these songs and one-shots are by ME! This first one's called Duet.**

**Jeanette's Songbook**

_I can hear what you're thinking_

_And baby my heart's sinkin', _

_Now you've got me thinkin'_

_And it's drivin' me crazy-y-y,_

_Chorus:_

_I'll be outside my building,_

_Hoping to find you waiting for me_

_Just down the street_

_Cause you're my Romeo and I'm your Juliet,_

_Hope next time I see you,_

_We'll be writing a duet!_

_Chorus end_

_My watch must be wrong_

_You said you'd be here at five_

_Or are you out with someone more lithe?_

_I thought you loved me,_

_How stupid was I?_

_Chorus:_

_I'm outside my building,_

_Hoped to find you waiting for me_

_Just down the street _

_Cause you were MY Romeo and I WAS your Juliet_

_I wished next time I saw you,_

_We were singing a duet_

_Chorus end_

_Bridge:_

_O-o-our duet,_

_O-o-our duet,_

_Never felt like this before,_

_I'm knocking on your window,_

_I'm screaming at your door_

_My Romeo, I thought you loved me,_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Chorus x2_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Singing A duet_

_Hey yeah, baby,_

_Sing a duet with me tonight,_

_Mm, yeah._

Jeanette leaned against the wall of the place she called home. "*Sigh* Simon, where are you?"

"I had a whole night planned…" She felt herself beginning to cry, her feet speeding her down the street. "Simon! Simon!" She walked into the restaurant they would have gone to, only to find him sitting with a blonde furred chipette, who sat twirling her hair. "Simon!" She wailed, gaining his attention.

Simon began to protest, "Jean, we're just…"

"Friends?" Jeanette asked coldly. "I thought that maybe you would have had plans for tonight. I…How stupid am I? *Fake laughs* I-I actually thought you loved me? I mean, that was obviously a no-brainer. Take a second thought before you break someone's heart."

She then slammed the door as she scurried out and bolted back to her home, and jumped into her bedroom and onto her bed. She felt something sort of hard under her pillow, and picked out a letter with her name on it in cursive. She immediately scrunched it up and angrily tossed it across the room. Too exhausted to read.

She'll read it tomorrow.

**A/N: So that was Duet! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Blu!**


	2. In Love With You

**A/N: Alright, this next one's called 'In Love with you'. **

**Jeanette's Songbook**

_Every word I speak,_

_You blush and turn away,_

_You make me want to seek_

_Our secret destiny,_

_Chorus:_

_I see you on the corner of every street_

_Waiting for me wait-waiting for me,_

_Cause I'm in love with you,_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_Chorus end_

_Rap:_

_Yo, my love for you is pumping,_

_Got nowhere I be hiding_

_Got nowhere I'll be running_

_Cause when I look at you,_

_I forget the things I have to do,_

_No one will tear me away from you _

_Cause I ain't got nothing else to do_

_And baby I'll be loving you_

_Cause I'm in love with you,_

_Chorus _

_If this love was meant to be,_

_That explains this feeling coming to me _

_Hold your hand_

_Hold my hand _

_And I'll be there, I'll be there,_

_Yeah!_

_Chorusx3_

Jeanette and Simon walked down the street, hand in hand.

"Um, Simon?"

"Yeah, J-Jean?"

"I…I think I'm in love with you, Simon Seville." Jeanette admitted. "And…and you're smart, you're cute…You're funny… I love everything about you."

"You know I was just about to say the exact same thing to you, Jeanette. Thank you for tonight, I-it was lovely." Simon smiled. "Just like you." He smiled again, adjusting his glasses.

"Let's go home." They headed inside the Seville/Miller household, and jumped onto their beds. Before doing so, they bid each other good night with a soft kiss.

"I love you, Si."

"Right back at you Jean." They then drifted off to sleep after a long day.

They loved each other.

**A/N: That was 'In love with you'. This is the first time I've put a rap in a song! **


	3. Best Friends

**A/N: this next one is called 'Best Friends'. This is dedicated to my best friend Bridget, who is my best friend in the whole wide world! **

**Jeanette's Songbook**

_My boyfriend just broke up with me,_

_I'm sad and alone, can't he see?_

_What he's doing to me?_

_You sat beside me and said that 'he was never the one for you,'_

_And that 'you never know love until it's true_

_And that is why,_

_Chorus:_

_We're best friends,_

_Best friends until the end_

_And until then,_

_We'll be best friends,_

_Not a mean word,_

_Until the world ends,_

_Because we're best friends_

_Chorus end_

_The next day I see him again,_

_What does he think, I don't have a brain?_

_As usual, you were beside me,_

_Ready to sting like a bee _

_If necessary,_

_And that is why…_

_Chorus_

_My-my best friend x 2_

_You are my best friend,_

_I'm your best friend,_

_We are best friends _

_Chorus x2_

Jeanette sat on a park bench in the park, sobbing. How could Simon just take off with another girl like that? Wasn't she pretty enough? Wasn't she smart enough? Did it have anything to do with her personality? She didn't know. She didn't want to know right now. "Jeanette! What's wrong? What happened?" Her little sister Eleanor asked.

"Simon just ran off with Cloe and left me behind."

"Oh, that little—he better prepare some pretty strong armor because I'm so angry right now!" Eleanor growled.

"No, don't hurt him, we'll figure something out, I'm sure." The two females sat in silence, then hugged. "You're my best friend, Ellie."

"But I'm your sister!"

"That's part of the reason why!" Jeanette smiled. Eleanor loved seeing her big sister smile. She hadn't been seeing it lately. Jeanette loved her little sister dearly.

They were sisters.

And best friends.

Forever.

**AN: So, what do ya think? Eleanor and Jeanette are great! And Brittany's not far off, she will appear next chapter in the song, 'Forever'.**


	4. Forever

**Alright, here's 'Forever'.**

**Jeanette's Songbook**

_You watched me as my pencil moved across the paper,_

_You criticized _

_Then advertized_

_My work as the greatest thing_

_You've ever seen _

_With a smile and _

_A wink_

_As soon as you say,_

_Chorus:_

'_She's my sister, _

_And I'll love her forever,_

_And forever…_

_Starts Today…'_

_Chorus end_

_Everything seemed fine,_

_Until you said forever could end,_

_I tried to protest,_

_You dismissed,_

_Gave your sister a hug and a kiss_

_Before you said,_

_Chorus x 2_

_You pulled me from the fire,_

_I'm so sorry I tried to call you a liar,_

_You do love me,_

_Oh, sis, I'm so sorry,_

_Chorus x 2_

Jeanette sat drawing a picture of her with her two sisters, Brittany and Eleanor. She accidentally did something wrong on Brittany. "Oh, oops."

"You want some help?" Brittany asked, jumping up onto Jeanette's bed.

"I accidentally screwed up something on here. And anyway, it's not really like you to help me." Brittany observed the picture, then pulled out a small eraser, and began to erase the small mistake Jeanette had made, and then re-drew it for Jean. The picture was now perfect!

"Guys! Look what Jean just drew! The chipmunks and Eleanor came over to look at Jeanette and Brittany's brilliant artwork.

"Wow," They chorused. Brittany looked to Jeanette with a smile and a wink, before going on to say,

"Jeanette Miller is my sister! I am proud of her, I am proud o call her my sister! I will love her forever! And forever… STARTS TODAY!" She yelled. The chipmunks watching clapped, and Jeanette leapt forth and hugged her sister.

"Brittany, you're the best!" She whispered. Brittany smiled as Jeanette stuck the picture up on the wall. Eleanor joined her two sisters and the three of them hugged.


	5. Flames of the Heart

**A/N: This next one is one I thought should be a tragedy, so here it is, it's called 'Flames of the heart'.**

**Jeanette's Songbook**

_Sat on the sofa,_

_Watching the news,_

_Nothing personal,_

_Till the crash_

_Came on,_

_You shouldn't have gone alone,_

_Now all that's left is flames…_

_Chorus:_

_All that's left is the burning fire,_

_The fog of smoke,_

_The flames of my heart is all that's left of you,_

_The flames of my heart,_

_The flames of my heart,_

_You're love is killing me,_

_Killing me,_

_Chorus end_

_So you loved me,_

_I never knew,_

_Until on the news,_

_They said they found a letter,_

_In the remains of your car,_

_An important message,_

_That's what they said,_

_But all that's left is flames…_

_Chorus_

_You're burning,_

_You're burning,_

_My love,_

_My love,_

_My love,_

_The flames of the heart, _

_The flames f the heart_

_Chorus_

Jeanette stood in silence, grasping the slightly ripped letter in her shaking hands, silent tears falling down her face. She looked over to Alvin, the normally tough chipmunk's face dampened with tears as he took another shaky breath.

_Simon, I needed you…Why did you leave me? _Jeanette asked. The car had crashed, after Simon had skidded out of control because a large bird had swooped above him, he lost his life, all because of a stupid bird and an RC car.

Jeanette watched as people began to leave, the funeral had ended. She just sat there, before walking over to the grave that now belonged to her beloved Simon. Alvin had followed her, and the two of them had collapsed onto their knees, and stared at the grave.

"I miss you already…" Jeanette moaned in agony. Alvin dropped onto his knees and hands and broke down sobbing, as did Jeanette, after a few minutes, she tried to get Alvin's attention. "Alvin…Alvin."

"What?" He snapped, causing Jeanette to cringe.

"Simon has a paragraph for you in here, too."

"Read it to me, please."

"Okay, halfway down the page, it says, _Dear Alvin, You are the best brother anyone could ask for. Sure, you skipped out on us a few times, but hey, brothers fight, brothers have their differences, and I love you. You have to, no buts, you have to take care of the others for me, tell Theo I love him, please. This is a beg. I will miss you as much as I will miss everyone else, and tell Dave that he was truly our dad. I love you, Alvin._

_~Simon_

Alvin smiled at Jeanette, before whispering, "Thank you." They got to their feet and walked to Dave's car, where he and the others were waiting.

**A/N: Well, I almost cried writing this! **


	6. Stars

**This next one is called 'Stars'. This is Jeanette OC, and this song is connected to 'Duet' and 'Best Friends' where Jeanette is moving on.**

**Jeanette's Songbook**

_This feeling,_

_It's making me insane,_

_You know you're walking down Risky lane_

_I'm not easy, I'm keeping sane,_

_Chorus:_

_As I reach for the brightest stars, I'm almost there,_

_You pull me down and tell me, 'There's no closer star than the one I'm looking at,'_

_I think I might love you,_

_But I still only love the stars_

_Chorus end_

_I've told you already,_

_Just stay away from me,_

_Because I love the stars, not you,_

_What's a girl to do?_

_Chorus_

_The biggest spark is in my heart, _

_I feel like you and I will never part,_

_Could this be true love?_

_Could this be true love?_

_Chorus x 2_

Jeanette sat on the roof, looking up to the stars. "I still love you, Simon. Why'd you leave me for Cloe?"

"Jeanette?" Jeanette didn't budge at the sound of the older male chipmunk's voice.

"Hi, Owen."

"You still miss Simon, don't you?" Owen asked, sitting beside her. "Just let it go. Everyone has these times in their life and it's hard, don't worry, I've been through the same thing… with Cloe."

"Owen…I think we need a friend."

"I think I'm looking at that friend." The y said at the exact same thing. They smiled then hugged. "Oh, Owen, you're a great friend." Jeanette smiled, kissing the orange-clad chipmunk on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Life was hard.

But not when you have your stars.


	7. Broken Glass

**A/N: This one is dedicated to my friend's Lucy and Hayley, and is basically my apology. When they were still here, I was the worst friend anyone could ever have. Sooking over nothing. I should have been strong enough to realize that that was the reason they never saw true me, who I am now. Thank you, you two. You made me stronger. Anyway, here's 'Broken Glass'.**

**Jeanette's Songbook**

_Smashed like the pieces of my heart_

_Shattered and tattered _

_All over the floor_

_I ain't that person anymore_

_Anymore_

_Chorus:_

_Should've seen our friendship making_

_For the god forsaken_

_Love of our last dance_

_You're breaking my heart like_

_Broken glass_

_Chorus end_

_Out of three years_

_Never did a thing right_

_For the last time, why'd we fight?_

_I won't forget that one night_

_Where we both saw the light_

_Chorus_

_You picked at my pieces_

_You told me about you're nieces_

_The only one you trusted was me_

_Apparently I was too dumb to see_

_Chorus x2_

Jeanette watched the two brunette chippettes walk away from her, what had she done wrong?

Why didn't they try to help her?

So many questions. No time to answer them. Jeanette grabbed her bag and threw it in front of the swing and jumped on, beginning to swing. That was when Jeanette realized Lucy was on the other swing.

"Hayley never listens to me." Jeanette felt sympathy.

"I do. You always make me smile." Jeanette saw a smile creep onto Lucy's face. "I…I have to apologize to you, Lucy. I'm so sorry I couldn't be he best friend in the world." Lucy and Jeanette began to walk to a set of stairs, sitting together.

"Harmony day. LALALALALALAAAAAA!" Lucy giggled. Jeanette began to laugh. "Why do they call it the hunger games?" Just then, Lucy's stomach rumbled. "I think I'm having a bit of hunger games!" She giggled again. "Jeanette…I have to tell you something."

"Sure, anything."

"I'm leaving West Eastman." Jeanette began to cry as she hugged Lucy tightly.


End file.
